Sail Away
by Providencelover
Summary: When Syd and Joanie go on a sailing trip things don't go as planned.
1. Default Chapter

Sail Away  
By: Providencelover  
  
Summery: Syd and Joanie go on a sailing trip and things don't go as planned.   
  
  
A windy Friday morning at the Hansen Household:  
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Rise and shine Syd, it's a lovely day outside.   
  
Syd groans and sits up.   
  
Syd: What now mother?   
  
Lynda: Come I have something to show you.   
  
Syd sighs and follows her mother to the driveway.   
  
Syd: What?   
  
Lynda points to the boat in the driveway.   
  
Syd: What is that for?   
  
Lynda: Joanie and Burt are supposed to go sailing on it. Don't let them go alone Syd.  
  
Syd: Why? They'll be fine.  
  
Lynda: OK, suit yourself but don't come crawling back to me if the ship wrecks.   
  
Syd awakes with a start. She gets up and goes into the house where Joanie is talking on the phone and trying to feed Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, that sounds great. OK, I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
Joanie hangs up the phone and puts Hannah in her high chair.   
  
Syd: Going somewhere?   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down beside Joanie.   
  
Joanie: But and I are going sailing tomorrow.   
  
Syd: Joanie I don't think that is such a good idea.   
  
Joanie: (giving Syd a questioning look.) Why not?   
  
Syd: I just don't feel comfortable with you out there alone.   
  
Joanie: I won't be alone; I'll be with Burt.   
  
Syd: Still I would feel better if someone was with you.   
  
Joanie: Like who, you?   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Joanie: No way, not happening. Burt and I need some time alone.   
  
Syd: And you can still have that. I just want to come along and make sure everything goes smoothly. Maybe pick up a cute guy of my own.   
  
Joanie: (smiles) Syd I think you're on to something.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: So I can come?   
  
Joanie: Sure but only if Burt agrees to it. He may be coming by the Barkery this morning before work so I'll ask him.   
  
Syd gets up and puts her coffee cup in the sink. She grabs her purse and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: See you tonight.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
Syd slams the door shut and heads for the clinic.   
  
Later that morning: at the Barkery:   
  
Joanie is getting freshly backed biscuits out of the oven with Burt walks through the door.   
  
Burt: Hi sunshine.   
  
Joanie: Hi.   
  
Burt: I'm so excited about tomorrow.   
  
Joanie: Speaking of tomorrow I need to talk to you about that. Syd was telling me this morning how she has always wanted to go sailing. Would it be OK if she came along, just as a third wheel incase we get into trouble?   
  
Burt: I guess, but I thought we were going to spend some time alone?   
  
Joanie: Syd gave me her scout's honor that we could still have our alone time.   
  
Burt: Ok well, tell her it's all set.   
  
Joanie smiled and kissed Burt on the lips.   
  
Joanie: Great.   
  
At the Clinic:   
  
Syd is looking over a chart in her office when Izzy pops her head in.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen we need you out front. A sixteen-year-old girl came in, she's been seizing for the last two minutes.   
  
Syd gets up and rushes out of the room.   
  
Syd: Where is she?   
  
Izzy: Exam one.   
  
Syd goes over to exam one and throws open the curtain.   
  
Syd: (to mother) Hi I'm Dr. Hansen, we're going to try to get this seizers stopped. What's her name?   
  
Mother: Shannon.   
  
Syd injects some stuff to stop the seizure   
  
Syd: She's going to be fine.   
  
Mother: Thank you Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: You're welcome. If the seizures posits come back and see me.   
  
Mother: Thank you.   
  
Syd leaves the two alone and goes to the front desk where Izzy is looking at charts.   
  
Izzy: Some case.   
  
Syd: Yeah. Hey Izzy, have you ever been sailing.   
  
Izzy: No, why?   
  
Syd: I talked my sister into letting me go with her and her boyfriend.   
  
Izzy: I'd be careful if I were you, I heard on the weather channel that it's supposed to rain all weekend.   
  
Syd: Not to worry, we'll be careful. Let me see those patients.   
  
That night at the Hansen house:   
  
Syd comes into the house to find Joanie and Jim in the kitchen preparing dinner and Hannah is in her high chair.   
  
Joanie: Hey.   
  
Syd: Hey.   
  
Syd kisses Hannah on the forehead and sits down beside her.   
  
Syd: Hello Hannah, how's my sweet girl?   
  
Hannah: Juice.   
  
Joanie: I know Hannah; I'll get your juice in just a minute.   
  
Syd: I'll get it.   
  
Syd goes over to the refrigerator and gets Hannah's juice.   
  
Joanie is peeling carrots at the counter and Jim is breaking green beans in the sink.   
  
Joanie: Thanks. So are you ready for tomorrow?   
  
Syd: I think so. Izzy said it was supposed to rain all weekend.   
  
Joanie: That won't stop us.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I think so. What time is Burt picking us up?   
  
Joanie: Tomorrow at two.   
  
Syd: Whose keeping Hannah?  
  
Joanie: I'll ask Dad if he can. Super is almost ready.   
  
Jim: Of course I can Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Thanks Dad.   
  
That night Syd is in the guesthouse when Joanie comes in.   
  
Joanie: Hey, getting packed?   
  
Syd: There isn't really much to pack, we're only going for one night right?   
  
Joanie: Yeah but still, what if it gets cold or something.   
  
Syd: I'll be prepared. Are you done packing?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, packed when I got home from the Barkery.   
  
Syd: I had a really strange dream this morning.   
  
Joanie: So what else is new?   
  
Syd: Hmm.   
  
Joanie: So what was the dream about?   
  
Syd: Mom told me that I should go with you because something was going to happen.   
  
Joanie: That's rich. Why would she say that?   
  
Syd: I don't know.   
  
Syd gets up off the bed.   
  
Syd: Go on, I must pack.   
  
Joanie heads for the door and then turns around.   
  
Joanie: Syd, I'm glad you're coming with us.   
  
Syd: (smiles) Me too.   
  
Joanie leaves the guesthouse to let Syd pack.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd I'm only going to say this one more time, please be careful.   
  
Syd: Mom I will.   
  
Then Lilly appears beside Lynda.   
  
Lilly: Don't worry Mrs. Hansen, I'll look out for them.   
  
Lynda: Thank you Lilly.   
  
Syd: Lilly what are you doing here?   
  
Lilly: To tell you that I will be with you and watching everything you do.   
  
Syd rolls her eyes.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Syd wakes up laughing to herself.   
  
That afternoon: in the Hansen driveway.   
  
Jim: Have a good time girls and Joanie don't worry about Hannah, we'll be fine.   
  
Joanie: Thanks Dad.   
  
Jim hugs Syd and Joanie and watches as they drive down the driveway.   
  
Burt: So Syd, have you ever been sailing before?   
  
Syd: Nope and of course I am a doctor just incase something happens.   
  
Joanie rolls her eyes.   
  
Joanie: Thanks for the update Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Sorry Joanie.   
  
Joanie smiles in Burt's direction.   
  
Joanie: Let's hit the ocean.   
  
When the group arrives at the dock Burt gets the boat settled while Syd and Joanie load everything onto the boat.   
  
Joanie: Syd I'm glad you came.   
  
Syd: Me too.   
  
Joanie: Maybe we could find a guy for you and we could double date.   
  
Syd smiles as she unpacks her bag in the cabin.   
  
Syd: I'm not going to be too wishful.   
  
Joanie nods in agreement.   
  
That night they are sailing along, the sea is calm.   
  
Burt: What a beautiful night.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, perfect for a romantic night.   
  
Syd: I know I know, I'm out of here.   
  
Syd heads for the cabin.   
  
Joanie kisses Burt on the cheek.   
  
Burt: Syd's nice.   
  
Joanie: She can be a pain sometimes. She thinks she knows everything.   
  
Burt: That's no way to talk about your sister.   
  
Joanie; Sorry.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well Syd, are you going to listen to me for once in your life?   
  
Syd sits up.   
  
Syd: Mother can we just drop the subject please.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself dear but don't come crawling back to me when this baby goes down.   
  
Syd: Mother what are you talking about?   
  
Lynda: You'll see.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and sighs. She goes out on deck where Joanie and Burt are still sitting.   
  
Syd: Looks like rain.   
  
Burt: Yeah, we should probably head down.   
  
Joanie: Should I call Dad and tell him we're OK.   
  
Syd: I'll do it.   
  
Syd grabs her cell phone and calls home.   
  
Jim: Hello?   
  
Syd: Hi dad. Everything is fine here, just rapping up dinner.   
  
Jim: Just be careful sweetie, there's a storm coming.   
  
Syd: We know dad and we'll be fine.   
  
Jim: I just put Hannah down for bed. Actually we're reading a book.   
  
Syd: Would she want to talk to Joanie?   
  
Jim: Let's see.   
  
A few seconds later Hannah comes on the line, laughing.   
  
Hannah: Momma.   
  
Syd: This is Aunt Syd sweetie. Is Grandpa reading you a book?   
  
Hannah: Yeah. Love you.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Love you too sweetie. Do you want to talk to mommy?   
  
Hannah: Yeah.   
  
Syd: Hold on.   
  
Syd goes over to Joanie.   
  
Syd: Joanie there's someone that wants to say hello.   
  
Joanie takes the phone from Syd.   
  
Joanie: Hello?   
  
Hannah: Momma.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Hi Bug.   
  
Hannah: Love you.   
  
Joanie: Love you too. Bye.   
  
Hannah: Bye mommy.   
  
Then Jim comes back on the line.   
  
Jim: Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Don't worry dad, we're fine.   
  
Jim: I know. Hannah is about to go to sleep.   
  
Joanie: Don't give her any sweets they keep her up.   
  
Jim: I know Joanie. I'll see you tomorrow.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
Joanie gives the phone back to Syd.   
  
Syd: I'm going to head down to bed.   
  
Joanie: Good night Syd.   
  
Burt: Night Syd.   
  
Syd; Good night.   
  
Syd heads down to the cabin to get ready for bed.   
  
That night: Around 1:30 in the morning to be exact.   
  
The boat keeps rocking back and fourth, waking Syd up.   
  
Syd: Joanie?   
  
Joanie opens her eyes.   
  
Joanie: What?   
  
Syd: I think we're having a storm.   
  
Joanie: So, what's the deal?   
  
Syd: Joanie something's wrong?  
  
Joanie: We're fine Syd, go back to sleep.   
  
Syd mumbles something under her breath and goes back to bed. Then she loses her balance.   
  
Joanie: Syd?   
  
Syd: It's OK Joanie.   
  
Burt; I'm going to go see what's going on.   
  
Joanie: Be careful Burt.   
  
Burt: Don't worry, I will.   
  
Burt goes up on deck. The waves are seven feet high.   
  
Joanie: Where did I find such an amazing guy?  
  
Syd: Maybe when the Bakery caught on fire.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry Syd, we'll find you a guy.  
  
Syd: Uh, I'm not counting on it.   
  
Then Burt comes back down.   
  
Burt: I think we need to go back to shore.   
  
Joanie: Why?   
  
Burt: The storm is just too bad Joanie.   
  
Syd: Have you called The Coast Guard?  
  
Burt: Fixing to do that now.   
  
Joanie: Leave it to my perfect doctor-sister to think of everything.   
  
Syd gives Joanie an annoyed look.   
  
Syd: Thanks!  
  
Joanie: Sorry.   
  
Then the boat rocks so hard Joanie and Syd losing their balance falling to the floor.   
  
Joanie: OW.   
  
Syd: Don't worry it's OK.   
  
Joanie: I hope Burt's OK.   
  
Syd: He's fine Joanie. Maybe we should go up on deck.   
  
Joanie: Good idea.   
  
Joanie and Syd struggle to get on deck.   
  
Burt: (Yelling over the wind) What are you two doing up here?   
  
Joanie: To see if you were OK.   
  
Burt: Go back down below.   
  
Joanie: Well sue me for trying to care.   
  
Burt: Sorry.   
  
Syd holds onto the railing.   
  
Syd: Did you get the coast guard?   
  
Burt: Yeah, they're sending someone now.   
  
Then the boat rocks again, going over a big wave making Syd loose her balance.   
  
Joanie: Syd!!!!!  
  
Syd: Joanie?   
  
Syd holds onto the railing but the boat is rocking so bad she looses her grip and tumbles against the stern, hitting her head.   
  
Joanie rushes over to her sister.   
  
Joanie: Syd, wake up please. Syd, Syd.   
  
Burt: Don't move her.   
  
Joanie: We can't leave her out here she'll freeze and get very sick. I live with two doctors I think I know a little about medicine.   
  
Burt: We need to wait for the coast guard.  
  
Joanie: I can't lose her Burt. If she dies I'll never forgive myself.   
  
Burt: Joanie Syd isn't going to die. She's going to be fine.   
  
Joanie starts crying. Then they see a boat.   
  
Burt: The Coast Guard is here.   
  
Joanie: Thank God.   
  
Guy: Need some help?   
  
Burt: Yes. We have a female unconscious. She hit her head against the railing.   
  
The guy climbs into the boat.   
  
Guy: I'm Rick.  
  
Joanie: Please help my sister.   
  
Rick: She's going to be fine.   
  
A few minutes later everyone is safely on the boat. Rick has the coast guard alert an ambulance.   
  
Rick: What were you doing out there in this weather?   
  
Joanie: Trying to have a romantic evening. My sister insisted that she come along.   
  
Rick nods.   
  
Joanie: How long before we get there?   
  
Rick: Not long now.   
  
Joanie nods. Rick has dark black hair and a perfect smile.   
  
Joanie: (to herself) He'd be perfect for Syd.   
  
Burt: (to Joanie) Did you say something?   
  
Joanie: No.   
  
Burt: Everything is going to be fine Joanie.   
  
Soon they reach the dock where the ambulance is waiting.   
  
EMT: How long was she unconscious before the coast guard arrived?   
  
Burt: Only a couple of minutes. Her vitals are stable.   
  
EMT: She needs medical attention right away.   
  
They load Syd into the ambulance and race to the hospital.   
  
Joanie and Burt follow Syd into the ER.   
  
Joanie: Burt this is all my fault.   
  
Burt: No, it's not Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Syd's going to hate me what if she never can be a doctor anymore?   
  
Burt: Syd is going to be fine.   
  
Joanie: I guess I'd better call dad and tell him what's going on.   
  
Joanie goes over to a pay phone to call her father and tell him what has happened.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Wake up darling.   
  
Syd opens her eyes.   
  
Syd: Mom? Where am I?   
  
Lynda: You're in the hospital sweet heart. You had a boating accident.   
  
Syd: Oh no you were right.   
  
Lynda: I tried to warn you dear.   
  
Syd: Am I going to be all right?  
  
Lynda: You'll be fine. Just don't overdo it. You may have some side effects from the collision.   
  
Syd: like what?   
  
Lynda: I'm not at liberty to discuss it dear.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Why not?   
  
Lynda: Don't worry dear; you'll have someone to see you through.   
  
Joanie hangs up the phone and turns to Burt.   
  
Joanie: He's coming.   
  
Burt puts an arm around Joanie.   
  
Burt: She's going to be OK Joanie.   
  
Joanie: I hope so; I will never forgive myself it she's not.   
  
Burt: It's not your fault Joanie.   
  
Joanie: It doesn't feel like that.   
  
Then Jim comes up to them.   
  
Joanie: Wow dad that was fast.   
  
Jim: I got here as fast as I could. How is she?   
  
Joanie: They haven't told me anything yet.   
  
Then the doctor comes out.   
  
Doctor: Ms. Hansen?   
  
Joanie: That's me. How is she?   
  
Doctor: She's stable but still unconscious.   
  
Jim: Is she going to be all right?   
  
Doctor: The good news is she is out of danger. She only has a small concussion.   
  
Jim and Joanie heave a sigh of relief.   
  
Jim: Can we see her?  
  
Doctor: Of course!   
  
The doctor shows Jim, Joanie and Burt to where Syd is.   
  
Jim walks over to Syd who is still unconscious and kisses her on the forehead.   
  
Jim: Syd, we're here, we're with you.   
  
Syd opens her eyes.   
  
Joanie: She's awake.   
  
Jim: Do you remember what happened Syd?   
  
Syd shakes her head.   
  
Syd: (whispers) No. Who are you?   
  
Syd starts to get scared. Why can't she remember whom she is talking to?  
  
Jim turns to the doctor who was still in the room.   
  
Jim: Why is she so out of it?   
  
Doctor: Sometimes head injuries can cause what's known as Amnesia.   
  
Joanie: What can we do to help her?   
  
Doctor: Surround her with familiar things. Tell her about her life. Go on with your daily lives.   
  
Jim walks over to Syd.   
  
Syd: What's going on?   
  
Joanie sits down beside her sister.   
  
Joanie: We were in a boating accident. There was a big storm and the waves were really bad. You lost your balance and hit your head. A really cute coast guard came to save us.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: And?   
  
Joanie: And that's it. Don't worry Syd; your memory will come back soon.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Jim: You get some rest and I'll be back later. Joanie is going to stay with you.   
  
Joanie: Dad where's Hannah?   
  
Jim: Robbie is keeping her.   
  
Syd: Whose Robbie?   
  
Jim: Your brother.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Jim kisses Syd on the cheek and heads for the door.   
  
Joanie: Bye dad.   
  
Jim: Bye sweetie.   
  
Burt: Joanie I'm going to head home.   
  
Joanie: I guess the boats pretty much a goner huh?   
  
Burt: Yeah, pretty much.   
  
Burt kisses Joanie on the cheek and walks out of the room.   
  
Joanie: So, anything else you need to know?   
  
Syd: Was Jim our father?   
  
Joanie: Yes. Syd I'm so sorry about all this.   
  
Syd: Why?  
  
Joanie: I kind of didn't want you to come.   
  
Syd: I see.   
  
Joanie: Do you forgive me?   
  
Syd: Sure. Joanie I'm really tired.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, get some rest. We can talk more in the morning.   
  
Syd nods and closes her eyes.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: I told you something was going to happen?   
  
Syd sits up.   
  
Syd: What's going on?   
  
Lynda: I'm your mother Syd and I'm dead.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Your dead? Am I dreaming or something?   
  
Lynda: Yes, you are.   
  
Syd: Were you trying to warn me about something?   
  
Lynda: Don't worry Syd, this will heal in time.   
  
Syd: It better. I don't know who I am or what I'm doing here. Everyone that has been in my room has been a complete stranger to me.   
  
Lynda puts a hand on Syd's shoulder.   
  
Lynda: Don't worry things will get better, they always do.   
  
Syd sighs and lies back down, suddenly exhausted.   
  
The next morning: at the Hansen house.   
  
Joanie comes into the room with Hannah followed by Jim.   
  
Joanie: I just don't understand it.   
  
Jim: I know.   
  
Robbie: Understand what?   
  
Joanie: How Syd could totally not remember us.   
  
Jim: She has Amnesia Joanie.   
  
Robbie: Is she completely out of it?   
  
Joanie: Yes and thanks for watching Hannah last night.   
  
Robbie: No problem. I'm wanted at O'Neils in exactly twenty minutes so I have to go.   
  
Jim sits down at the table with his coffee.   
  
Jim: Bye.   
  
Joanie puts Hannah in her high chair and starts fixing breakfast   
  
Joanie: Are you going to go see Syd today?   
  
Jim: Yes.   
  
Joanie: When do you think she'll be able to come home?   
  
Jim: Probably in a day or to.   
  
Joanie: Burt said the boat is gone.   
  
Jim: I'm sorry Joanie.   
  
Joanie: I was only trying to have a nice romantic weekend with my boyfriend. I kind of feel like this is all my fault.   
  
Jim: How?   
  
Joanie: I didn't really want Syd to come.   
  
Jim: Joanie that has nothing to do with what happened.   
  
Jim: I know.   
  
Joanie and Jim eat breakfast in silence.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Syd is flipping channels when the door opens. She turns to see a cute guy in a jogging outfit standing in the doorway.   
  
Rick: I don't think you remember me but I'm Rick, The Coast Guard.   
  
Syd: The one that saved us?   
  
Rick: Yeah, I guess you could say that. I just came by to see if you were OK.   
  
Syd: Well aside from not knowing who I am or who the heck my family is I'm doing OK.   
  
Rick: I'm sorry.   
  
Syd: Don't worry about it. I am just so frustrated that I don't know who in the heck I am.   
  
Rick: That will heal in time.   
  
Syd: I'm not holding my breath.   
  
Rick: This isn't the kind of attitude your sister was telling me you had.   
  
Syd gives Rick a questioning look.   
  
Syd: You were talking to my sister?   
  
Rick: On the boat back to shore.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: I just wish I knew what you were talking about.   
  
Rick: Don't worry, you will. I have to go so I'll see you later.   
  
Rick leaves and Syd smiles.   
  
Then Joanie comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: I just saw the coast guard out there, the one that saved us.   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Joanie sits down in a chair beside Syd's bed.   
  
Joanie: So how are you feeling?   
  
Syd: OK. I just wish I knew what and who I am. I feel like you are a stranger to me.   
  
Joanie looks down.   
  
Joanie: I wish there was something I could do to change that?   
  
Syd: You can.   
  
Joanie: What?   
  
Syd: You can start by telling me all about my life.   
  
Joanie: Well you are a doctor, a plastic surgeon as a matter of fact.   
  
Syd: (with wide eyes) Really/   
  
Joanie: Yep, you lived in LA for about four years and went to school at UCLA. I don't really know much about your life because you rarely called. You moved back here after our mother died.   
  
Syd: I figured that, I had a dream about her.   
  
Joanie: See, you're remembering already.   
  
Syd: So, continue.   
  
Joanie: And now you run a medical clinic for people who can't afford medical care.   
  
Syd: Wow.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry Syd, your memory will return.   
  
Syd: It better.   
  
Joanie puts an arm around Syd.   
  
Joanie: Just hang in there, it'll all work out for the best.   
  
At the Barkery: later that day.   
  
Joanie comes into the Barkery and turns on the answering machine.   
  
Then Burt walks through the door.   
  
Burt: I thought I'd find you here.   
  
Joanie: Hey.   
  
Burt: How's Syd?   
  
Joanie: Confused. She can't remember anything Burt. I wonder if she'll remember how to be a doctor.   
  
Burt: She'll be fine.   
  
Joanie: I'm worried about her.   
  
Burt: What about you? How are you doing?   
  
Joanie: I'm still pretty shaken up. I guess I haven't had time to let it sink in.   
  
Burt: Well I have to go.   
  
Joanie: Are you working today?   
  
Burt: No but I have to go run some errands.   
  
Joanie: I'm just about to close up. I just came here to gather my thoughts.   
  
Burt: Good place to do it.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
Burt: Well I'll see you later.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Burt walks out of the Barkery leaving Joanie alone once again.   
  
Joanie sighs and goes through her mail. She can't stop thinking about Syd. Then her cell phone rings and Joanie reaches for it.   
  
Joanie: Hello?   
  
Jim: Hi Joanie, sorry to bother you but I can't find the cup that Hannah likes to drink out of.   
  
Joanie: I think it's in the dishwasher.   
  
Jim: Thanks. How's Syd?   
  
Joanie: Confused, totally confused. I'm really worried about her.   
  
Jim: I'm going to take Hannah to see her.   
  
Joanie: Is that a good idea?   
  
Jim: It wouldn't hurt.   
  
Joanie: OK. Well, I'm about to close up so I'll meet you there.   
  
Jim: OK bye Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Bye dad.   
  
Joanie hangs up the phone and goes over to the hospital. She walks into Syd's room to find Syd in bed reading.   
  
Joanie: Now that is what you do all the time.   
  
Syd looks up.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Joanie sits down in the chair beside her bed.   
  
Joanie: Yep.   
  
Syd puts down her book.   
  
Syd: I wish I could remember.   
  
Joanie: Give it time. Dad is coming over soon.   
  
Syd: Oh.   
  
Joanie: So did they say when they were going to let you out of here?   
  
Syd: They said between tomorrow and Monday.   
  
Joanie: Wow, that's fast.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I guess.   
  
Joanie looks down. She can't help but feel that somehow this had been her fault.   
  
Syd notices the look on Joanie's face.   
  
Syd: What's wrong?   
  
Joanie smiles trying to hide the guilt from her sister:  
  
Joanie: Nothing.   
  
Syd leans back against the bed.   
  
Syd: I'm so ready to get out of here.   
  
Joanie: I hear you. I'm ready to have you home.   
  
Tears wail up in Syd's eyes.   
  
Syd: Joanie I don't know where home is.   
  
Joanie: Don't worry I'll show you.   
  
The following Monday: in Syd's hospital.   
  
Syd's doctor is visiting her when Jim and Joanie walk in.   
  
Jim: How's she doing doc?   
  
Doctor: Well she still has the memory loss but that should return in a short time.   
  
Syd: (almost crying) What if it doesn't.   
  
Jim: We'll get through it Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Joanie grabs Syd's suitcase.   
  
Joanie: Come on sis let's go home.   
  
Syd follows Joanie and Jim outside.   
  
Syd: I'm so ready to get out of here.   
  
Joanie: Believe me Syd, you're a doctor but you're a lousy patient.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Joanie: It's true.   
  
Syd, Joanie and Jim get into the car and head home.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Joanie shows Syd the guesthouse.   
  
Syd looks around.  
  
Syd: I actually sleep here?   
  
Joanie puts Syd's suitcase on the bed.   
  
Joanie: Yep. If you need anything you have a separate phone line out here so you can dial into the main one or downstairs in dad's clinic.   
  
Syd: Clinic?   
  
Joanie: I guess I forgot to mention that dad is a vet and owns a clinic down in the basement.   
  
Syd: Oh.   
  
Joanie checks her watch.   
  
Joanie: Well it's almost three so I have to go get Hannah from daycare.   
  
Joanie leaves before Syd has time to question her.   
  
After unpacking Syd goes into the house and looks around, observing everything.. She gets a glass and pours herself a cup of juice. Syd goes into the living room, and then she hears dogs barking and follows the sound.   
  
Jim: (on the phone) OK, bring him on over. (Turns to Heather) Tell Ms. Lucas that Max is ready to come home.   
  
Heather: Sure.   
  
Heather disappears into the back to get Max.   
  
Syd: Cool place.   
  
Jim turns around.   
  
Jim: Hi Syd, how are you feeling?   
  
Syd: Aside from being totally clueless about everything I'm feeling fine.   
  
Jim: It's just going to take time.   
  
Syd: I know.   
  
Jim: Is Joanie still here?   
  
Syd: She left a few minutes ago.   
  
Jim nods.   
  
Syd: Well I'm going to go upstairs and rest. It's too quiet in the guesthouse.   
  
Jim nods.   
  
Jim: OK.   
  
Syd heads back upstairs and into the kitchen to put her glass away.   
  
Robbie reading the newspaper and throwing cheese balls up into the air and catching them in his mouth.   
  
Robbie: He shoots, and he scores.   
  
Syd tries to hold back laughter. She's guessing this is Robbie, her annoying brother.   
  
Syd: Do you have a habit of eating like that?   
  
Robbie looks up.   
  
Robbie: Hi Syd. How are you feeling/   
  
Syd: Aside from feeling totally clueless about everything and everyone I'm fine. Maybe I should put a big C on my forehead for clueless.   
  
Robbie: It's just going to take time.   
  
Syd: That's what everyone keeps telling me. I'm going to go rest and you can get back to throwing cheese balls.   
  
Syd goes into the living room and sits on the couch. She closes her eyes and is soon asleep.   
  
At Hannah's daycare:   
  
Teacher: Bye Hannah.   
  
Hannah: Bye.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Teacher: Not a problem, she's a joy to have around.   
  
Joanie smiles and walks out the door.   
  
Joanie: Do you want to go see Aunt Syd?   
  
Hannah: Yeah.   
  
Joanie: Let's go.   
  
Joanie and Hannah soon arrive home to find Syd asleep on the couch.   
  
Joanie: Don't wake her up.   
  
Hannah doesn't listen to Joanie and goes over to Syd.   
  
Syd awakes and looks down.   
  
Syd: Hey there.   
  
Joanie: Sorry.   
  
Syd: It's OK.   
  
Joanie: This is Hannah your niece.  
  
Syd: I'm an aunt?   
  
Joanie: Yes.   
  
Hannah crawls into Syd's lap.   
  
Syd: I guess I am.   
  
Joanie: She's missed you.   
  
Syd: I wish I could say the same.   
  
Joanie puts a comforting hand on Syd's shoulder.   
  
Joanie: (taking Hannah from Syd) Come on bug let's go take a nap.   
  
Hannah: No nap.   
  
Joanie; Yes, you are going to take nap.   
  
Syd smiles as she watches Joanie carry Hannah upstairs.   
  
Then the doorbell rings and Syd gets up to answer it. She finds Rick standing at the door.   
  
Syd: Hi what are you doing here?   
  
Rick: I heard you came home from the hospital and I wanted to see how you were doing.   
  
Syd: I'm fine except for the memory thing.   
  
Rick: That will heal in time.   
  
Syd: That's what everyone keeps telling me. Do you want to come in?   
  
Rick: No, I have to get down to the water but thanks anyway. Maybe when you get your memory back we can go out some time.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: I'd like that.   
  
Rick: OK. Bye.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd closes the door with a smile on her face.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: Who was at the door?   
  
Syd: The man that saved my life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sail Away Part two

Sail Away Part two  
  
I do not own these characters, I wish I did. The Hansen family is owned by NBC. I do own Rick. Syd's boyfriend, hope you enjoy it.   
  
A warm sunny day:   
  
It has been a day since Syd has been released from the hospital and Syd is in the kitchen the next morning when Joanie walks in with Hannah.   
  
Joanie: (in a cheerful voice) Morning!!  
  
Syd looks up from what she is reading.   
  
Syd: Maybe it's a good one for you but not for me.   
  
Joanie puts Hannah in her high chair.   
  
Joanie: What's the problem?   
  
Syd: Well.... Let's see.... There's that little thing called not being able to remember and then there's what am I gonna do with my day?   
  
Joanie: Why don't you come to The Barkery with me and then around lunch time we can go by the clinic.   
  
Syd: Is this the clinic you keep telling me about, the one I own?   
  
Joanie fixes a pot of coffee and gets out some juice for Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Yep, the same one.   
  
Syd folds the newspaper and puts it beside her. She puts her coffee cup in the sink.   
  
Syd: So guess who came to see me yesterday?   
  
Joanie: Let me guess, your next husband, my next husband?   
  
Syd: Rick.   
  
Joanie: The lifeguard?   
  
Syd nos.   
  
Syd: He asked me out, for when I get my memory back that is.   
  
Joanie: Way to go Syd. Man, you need to get your memory back in a hurry.   
  
Syd: I wish it were that simple Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Well maybe we can think of something that will jog your memory.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: Hum.   
  
Joanie: Well go get dressed and you can come to the Barkery with me.   
  
Syd heads for the guesthouse.   
  
Syd: I'm going.   
  
Syd goes into the guesthouse and starts getting dressed. As she is getting ready for her shower Lynda appears beside her.   
  
Lynda: Don't worry dear; I have someone who will jog your memory.   
  
Syd turns around and gives Lynda confused look.   
  
Syd: Who?   
  
Lynda shows Syd someone standing in the mirror.   
  
Syd: That's me!!  
  
Syd: Mother what's going?   
  
Lynda: That is your better half, the part of you that can still think straight.   
  
Syd: Now there's a scary thought.   
  
Syd's twin steps out of the mirror and takes Syd's hand.   
  
Syd: Mom what's going on?   
  
Syd's twin: Don't worry you'll have your memory back in no time. All I have to do is get inside of you.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd's twin steps in front of her and quickly vanishes.   
  
Joanie: (knocking on the door) Syd, you ready?   
  
Syd: (with a puzzled expression on her face) Joanie I'm late.   
  
Joanie comes in and pulls Syd by the arm.   
  
Joanie: I know we're late come on.   
  
Syd: No, I can't.   
  
Joanie stops.   
  
Joanie: Why not?   
  
Syd: I'm already late for work now if you'll excuse me Izzy probably needs help opening up.   
  
Syd goes past her sister and gets in the car.   
  
Joanie looks at her with a shocked expression on her face.   
  
At St. Clare's:   
  
Syd walks into the clinic to find Izzy at the front desk.   
  
Syd: Morning Izzy.   
  
Izzy looks up.   
  
Izzy: Morning Syd, I thought you'd be home resting.   
  
Syd heads back to the office.   
  
Syd: I'm fine. I had this incredible dream and when I woke up everything made since.   
  
Izzy: That's good.   
  
Syd: So let me see those patients.   
  
Izzy: Well there's Mr. Adams in three........   
  
Syd smiles to herself, glad to be at work so quickly.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Joanie is talking to Elliot.   
  
Joanie: It was like one minute she was completely out of it and the next minute she was Dr. Hansen, hero of the world. I'm telling you Elliot it was creepy.   
  
Elliot: Maybe she just got the sense knocked back into her.   
  
Joanie: It was still creepy. I was gonna bring her here today and let her see what I put up with everyday.   
  
Elliot looks hurt.   
  
Joanie: I didn't mean that.   
  
Elliot: Sorry. So, what are you gonna do?   
  
Joanie: I don't know.   
  
Joanie thinks a minute.   
  
Joanie: Maybe we could take her to lunch today.   
  
Elliot: That wouldn't be a bad idea.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
At O'Neils: around twelve:   
  
Syd walks into O'Neils to find Robbie at the bar.   
  
Syd: Robbie!  
  
Robbie looks up.   
  
Robbie: Hey sis, how's it going?   
  
Syd sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: Well the patient load is pretty light today but I'm starving.   
  
Robbie: (with a confused look on his face) Wait a minute, patient load? As in the clinic?   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: Yes, what did you think I was talking about, dad's clinic?   
  
Robbie: Well yeah. Isn't it a little soon for you to be thinking about going back to work?   
  
Syd: I'm fine Robbie, really.   
  
Robbie: OK, if you say so. So, what can I get you.   
  
Syd: I'll have a hamburger and water.   
  
Robbie: Coming right up.   
  
Robbie disappears in the back to get Syd's food.   
  
Syd looks around the bar and then notices someone walk through the door, Rick.   
  
Rick: Syd! I thought you'd be home resting.   
  
Syd: Nope, I'm actually back at work.   
  
Rick sits down beside Syd.   
  
Rick: So I see you got your memory back huh? That was fast.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Well you know. So, you here for lunch?   
  
Rick: Yea, I guess you could say that.   
  
Syd: Me too, would you like to join me?   
  
Rick: I would love to.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great!  
  
Then Joanie and Elliot walk in and see Syd with Rick.   
  
Elliot: Who is Syd with?   
  
Joanie: The guy that saved our life.   
  
Elliot: He's nice.   
  
Joanie: yeah, he is.   
  
Joanie and Elliot go over to Rick and Syd.   
  
Joanie: Syd?   
  
Syd turns around, surprised to see her sister.   
  
Syd: Joanie! What are you doing here?   
  
Joanie: Well Elliot and I were going to treat you to lunch but I can see you've already taken care of that.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Joanie this is Rick, the one who saved.....   
  
Joanie: I know, we met, hi Rick.   
  
Rick: Nice to see you again Joanie.   
  
Joanie: You too. Well Syd we're just gonna go find a table and leave you two alone   
  
Rick: Bye Joanie.   
  
Joanie waves, pulling Elliot along with her.   
  
Elliot: (whispering) He looks good for Syd.   
  
Joanie: Shh, can we talk about this later?   
  
Elliot nods and they sit down.   
  
Over at the bar:   
  
Rick: So, are we still on for that dinner date?   
  
Syd: Sure! Just say when and where.   
  
Rick: I was thinking perhaps tonight at The River Club?   
  
Syd: Sounds wonderful.   
  
Then her pager goes off. Syd looks down to check it.   
  
Syd: uh, it's the clinic, I gotta go.   
  
Rick: See you at seven?   
  
Syd: Perfect.   
  
Syd grabs her purse and storms out the door. She smiles as she thinks about the night ahead.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Syd and Joanie are in the guesthouse. Joanie is helping Syd get ready for her date with Rick.   
  
Joanie: So where are you two going?   
  
Syd: The River Club.   
  
Joanie: Nice.   
  
Syd: Joanie can I ask you something?   
  
Joanie: Sure.   
  
Syd: How do you know if a guy really likes you?   
  
Joanie thinks for a moment and then answers.   
  
Joanie: Well you just know. I mean there's not a certain rule you have to follow. Why?   
  
Syd: Just wondering.   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Syd: I bet that's him. How do I look.   
  
Joanie: Fantastic! Go get 'em Girl!!  
  
Syd smiles and takes a deep breath. She goes into the house and walks to the door.   
  
Rick: (standing on the doorstep with flowers in his hand) Hi. You look lovely.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks. So, ready to go?   
  
Rick holds out his arm for her and Syd takes it.   
  
Rick: You bet.   
  
Joanie smiles as her sister goes off with Rick. She's glad that her sister is finally dating again.  
  
TBC  
  
Part three coming soon.   
  



	3. Sail Away part three

Sail Away Part three  
By Providence lover  
  
  
Syd and Rick are driving toward the beach. The top is down on Rick's car and Syd smiles as the wind rushes through her hair.   
  
Syd: It's a lovely night.   
  
Rick: Yeah, it is. I hope you don't mind eating by the water but I have to stay close by in case of an emergency.   
  
Syd: (laughing) Like a boat accident?   
  
Rick: Yep, exactly.   
  
Finally they arrive at the beach and Rick helps Syd from the car. They walk into the restaurant and find a table near the window overlooking the ocean.   
  
Then a waiter comes over to their table.   
  
Waiter: what can I get you this evening?   
  
Rick: Why don't we split an appetizer and then we'll decide.   
  
Syd nods in agreement.   
  
Waiter: OK, be right back.   
  
Rick turns to Syd after the waiter is gone.   
  
Rick: So, why don't you tell me about yourself, now that your memory is back.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: What do you want to know?   
  
Rick: I want to know what a beautiful girl like you is doing working in a free clinic.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Well it wasn't always like that. I was a plastic surgeon in LA for about four years until my mother passed away and my sister became an unwed single mom. I decided to move back home and be here for the family.   
  
Rick: That's very sweet of you.   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: Well my life in LA wasn't so glamorous after a while. I broke up with my boyfriend and from there everything just started to fall apart.   
  
Rick: You must be very brave.   
  
Syd: Well I don't know if you would call it brave but...   
  
Rick: Well I would call you brave.   
  
Syd laughs and Rick reaches for her hand.   
  
Then the waiter comes over with their appetizer.   
  
Rick: (to waiter) Thank you.   
  
The waiter nods and walks off.   
  
Rick: So what do you say after we eat we take a nice walk on the beach.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: That sounds lovely.   
  
Later that evening:   
  
Syd and Rick are walking along the beach talking about their jobs and what they have planned for the future.   
  
Syd: (Looking at the sunset) Wow, it's so beautiful.   
  
Rick: Yes, it is but not as beautiful as you.   
  
Syd smiles and they embrace in a passionate kiss.   
  
Hansen house: next morning:   
  
Syd and Joanie walk into the kitchen together discussing their dates.   
  
Syd: And he's so funny and sweet.   
  
Joanie: Did you kiss?   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Then Robbie walks in.   
  
Joanie: Hi Rob. How was your date with Tina?   
  
Robbie: Two words, I rule.   
  
Joanie: Syd had a good date too.   
  
Robbie: Good for her, well I gotta get to O'Neils so see you.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the bar.   
  
Joanie: So are you going to go out with him again?   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: Maybe, I don't know.   
  
Joanie: Well from what I saw I'd say he's very well worth it.   
  
Syd: I might go out with him again, we'll just have to see.   
  
Joanie; Come on Syd, you obviously like him.   
  
Syd puts her coffee mug in the sink and grabs her stuff. She heads for the door.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
At St. Clare's:   
  
Syd comes into the clinic to find Izzy at the front desk and the clinic quiet.   
  
Syd: Izzy, what's going on?   
  
Izzy: I don't know, there hasn't been a single patient all morning.   
  
Syd: Hum.   
  
Syd goes into the office and puts her stuff away. Its a very good time to chat up on some over due paperwork.   
  
Izzy pops her head into the office.   
  
Izzy: when you put your stuff away come out front, you have a visitor.   
  
Syd sighs and puts her stuff away quickly. She goes out front and finds Rick waiting for her.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Hi, what are you doing here?   
  
Rick kisses her softly on the cheek.   
  
Rick: Just came by to say hi. You don't look too busy now, want to go grab some late breakfast?   
  
Syd: Sounds good but don't you have to work today?   
  
Rick: Nope, I have the day off. So, what do you say?   
  
Syd: I say yes.   
  
Syd goes back to her office and retrieves her coat. She grabs her purse and meets Rick in the car.   
  
Syd: So, where are we going?   
  
Rick: How about O'Neils?   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
At O'Neils:   
  
Robbie is cleaning the counters when Syd and Rick come through the door.   
  
Robbie: Syd! What brings you down here at this time of day?   
  
Syd: the clinic was slow, and I'm talking slwo. Not one single patient.   
  
Robbie: Sorry.   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: its ok. Robbie, you do remember Rick don't you?   
  
Robbie shakes hands with Rick.   
  
Robbie: How ya doing man?   
  
Rick: All right. So, what can I get you two?   
  
Syd: I'll have some eggs and bacon.   
  
Rick: And I'll have pancakes.   
  
Robbie writes down their order.   
  
Robbie: Coming right up.   
  
Syd and Rick talked while they waited for their food.   
  
Syd: So, what's your life long dream? Did you always want to work at the coat guard?   
  
Rick: Well my dad was a fisherman and I wanted to be one too, but then I married and had a daughter and that all went down the drain?   
  
Syd can't belive it.   
  
Syd: You're married?   
  
Rick: Don't worry, my wife and child died in a car accident about six years ago.   
  
Syd: I'm so sorry Rick.   
  
Rick: Thanks. I just realized that I needed to get on with my life and that's exactly what i plan to do. I swore I would never love anyone else, until now.   
  
Syd felt her cheeks grow hot and she turned away.   
  
Rick: Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.   
  
Syd: Its ok.   
  
Then Robbie appears with their food.   
  
Syd: Thanks Rob.   
  
Robbie: No problem. So, got any plans today?   
  
Syd: Yes, work. In fact i need to call and ask Izzy how busy we are.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Joanie is finishing up with a costomer when Burt walks thorugh the door.   
  
Burt: Hey!  
  
Joanie turns around and smiles.   
  
Joanie: Hey Burt, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?   
  
Burt: I was able to wrangle a twenty minute break. How's Syd?   
  
Joanie: Well she has her memory back and she went to work today. It was weird though, she just all of a sudden remembered everything, like nothing had changed.   
  
Burt: That's good isn't it?   
  
Joanie: Yea, it was just weird.   
  
Burt: Well I gotta go, see you.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
Burt walks out of the door leaving Joanie with a smile on her face.   
  
  



	4. Sail Away Part four

Sail Away Part four  
By: Providence Lover   
  
At St. Claire's:   
  
Syd is finishing up with a patient when Rick walks through the door.   
  
Syd: (smiles) Hi. What are you doing here? I feel like I just saw you.   
  
Rick: Is that a bad thing?   
  
Syd: Not of course not. I just have to see one last patient and then I'm out of here. Can you wait a sec?   
  
Rick kisses Syd lightly on the cheek.   
  
Rick: Sure. I'll just be over here.   
  
Syd smiles and heads over to curtain area three where her last patient of the day is waiting. Soon she is done and heads to the office to get her stuff. She and Rick walk out of the clinic together.   
  
Rick: So, want to get something to eat?   
  
Syd: Actually I promised my family I'd eat with them. You can come over for dinner if you like.   
  
Rick: What are you having?   
  
Syd: Left overs.  
  
Rick: Left overs, you really know how to hook a guy.   
  
Syd: My sister made a very special clam chowder last night.   
  
Rick: (opens car door for Syd) What's so special about it.   
  
Syd: Well if you'll believe my brother Robbie it actually uh...... Well maybe you should just see for yourself.   
  
Syd and Rick drive toward the Hansen house.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Joanie and Jim are in the kitchen warming up the clam chowder.   
  
Jim: You haven't made this since you decided to enter it in the Providence cooking contest.   
  
Joanie: I know and I regret it. Hannah was six months old the last time I made it.   
  
Hannah: I hungry mommy.   
  
Joanie: I know sweetie. Want some juice?   
  
Hannah nods.   
  
Hannah: Yeah.   
  
Joanie hands Hannah her cup.   
  
Then the door opens and Syd and Rick walk in.   
  
Syd: Hi.   
  
Joanie looks up.   
  
Joanie: Hi.   
  
Syd: Joanie you remember Rick don't you?   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
Syd: Dad this is Rick Harrison, Rick this is my dad, Dr. Jim Hansen.   
  
Jim shakes hands with Rick.   
  
Jim: Pleasure to meet you. Syd tells me you work at the Coast Guard.   
  
Rick: Yes. I was the one that was on call the night of the accident.   
  
Joanie: Syd I hoped your warned him about the chowder.   
  
Syd: I didn't tell him everything Joanie.   
  
Joanie nods.   
  
Joanie: Well the chowder will be ready in five. Where's Robbie?   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: Don't know! Come on Rick I'll give you a tour of the Hansen house.   
  
Syd and Rick go into the living room.   
  
Syd: ....And this is the vet clinic.   
  
They are down in the vet clinic. Heather has already gone home.   
  
Rick looks around.   
  
Rick: Nice.   
  
Syd: I used to help my dad a lot when I was little. I'll never forget the look on the family's faces when I would bring out their pets. That's why I became a doctor.   
  
Rick and Syd share a passionate kiss.  
  
Rick: I think you are one brave woman Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd kisses him again.   
  
Syd: Oh really. You're the one that rescued me.   
  
Rick: True.   
  
Syd: Well we better go upstairs and see if dinner is ready.   
  
They head upstairs and go into the kitchen. Joanie is setting the table and Hannah is in her high chair.   
  
Rick: This looks great.   
  
Syd: Welcome to dinner at the Hansen house.   
  
  
  



End file.
